The invention relates to a test cassette with electrical transmission of measured valves, for measuring the position of an element in a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus. In such a cassette the element is sensed by means of at least one measurement sensor, which supplies a measurement value via an electrical measuring element. This value provides an indication of the position of the element in the apparatus.
A test cassette by means of which functional data of magnetic-tape-cassette apparatuses can be measured and can be transmitted to display equipment via electrical leads is known. The test cassette comprises at least one sensor which senses a magnetic head, a strain-gauge being employed to generate a measurement value which provides an indication of the position of the magnetic head in the apparatus.
For this purpose the sensor is arranged on a blade spring carrying one or a plurality of strain gauges.